


Kicked Out After Breakfast

by hiddenoptimist



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Hair-pulling, One Night Stands, Pain, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:17:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3300632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddenoptimist/pseuds/hiddenoptimist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam frequents a sleazy bar in order to not be recognised. Jess frequents the same sleazy bar. Liam is determined to have her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kicked Out After Breakfast

The first time Liam saw her, he was enthralled.

He stood in the sleazy bar he often frequented when he didn't want to be recognised. Fans flocked to the Funky Buddha almost every night now, and occasionally he needed a break from them. He'd started coming here a month ago, even though it was a lot further from his house than he'd normally want to travel. The drinks were cheap here, and there were always women stumbling around in too-high heels that he could take home if he wished.

She was different. Liam sat at one end of the bar, dipping his finger in and out of the shot he'd ordered ten minutes ago. She was with another girl, taking shots halfway down the bar, only a few feet from him. He watched as she easily downed the shot, laughing at her struggling friend.

Liam wasn't sure what had initially caught his attention. He believed it was the light brown hair that fell to her chest in soft waves, or perhaps the way her voice carried over to him, her tone refreshingly sarcastic. From the way she moved, he could tell she wasn't the least bit swayed by the alcohol, unlike her friend. He'd watched her down three shots so far, one of the tequila.

It was apparent her friend did not have the same stomach for the shots. She stumbled towards the bathroom, leaving the beautiful girl on her own at the bar. Liam sucked the vodka from his finger, downed his shot, and moved to the seat behind her.

"Hi," he said, raising his voice a little to be heard over the din coming from the speakers.

The girl jumped and twisted in her seat. Her eyes flicked over his body once, and he noticed her irises were a dark, earthy brown. He laid his arm on the bar, keeping his hand a few inches from hers. The choice was hers, after all. He couldn't force her to leave with him, but he could be very persuasive.

"Do you make it a habit to sneak up on girls?" she asked. She swung her legs around so she was facing him properly, and Liam couldn't help but imagine her slight legs wrapped around his waist. Her feet dangled delicately above the floor, her toes pointed downwards.

Liam gave her a lopsided smile. "Only when they're as gorgeous as you." He leaned forward, closing the gap between them. "If you want, I can buy you a drink, but I feel our time would be much better spent out of this bar."

She looked towards the bathrooms, stuck in the corner of the club, but there was no sign of her friend. Liam waited patiently. She turned back to him slowly, a small smile spreading across her lips.

"Would we be going to another bar, or to yours?" she asked, leaning forward. The distance between them was now mere inches, and Liam yearned to touch her. He could smell the alcohol on her breath, laced with the light scent of strawberries from her lip gloss. "Because I'd rather not waste my time at another bar."

Liam grinned. "Then we'll go straight back to mine."

He grabbed her hand and guided her towards the exit. Outside, the air was cold enough to form a sort of barrier between them. She was a lot shorter than he thought she'd be, and he pulled her into his side as he signalled for a taxi.

"What's your name, anyway?" he asked, looking down at her.

"Jess," she replied, prodding his chest. "What's yours?"

"Liam," he answered, rubbing his palms in little circles on her hips. Her body felt even better than it looked.

He kept her close to him as he kissed her, one hand pressed firmly into the small of her back, the other sliding against her cheek. She was on her tiptoes and he was crouched over. When the taxi pulled into the side of the road, they were still kissing.

Liam pulled away, abruptly ending the kiss to yank open the door of the taxi and slide inside, pulling Jess in after him. She was a mess of giggles as he reached over her to slam the door shut, sliding his hands beneath her sequinned tank top and under the waistband of her skinny jeans. The taxi driver rapped on the window separating the seats before pulling off into the night.

"I'd prefer it if you didn't wreck the taxi," the driver grumbled, "and no shagging in the back of me cab either!"

Liam pulled away from Jess to tell the driver where to go. "Guess we'll have to wait till we get to mine."

Jess bit her lip, which already looked a little swollen. "I'm not like the other girls you pick up in bars," she said.

"You're much more beautiful," he agreed, directing his gaze back to her.

"That's not what I meant." She knelt on the seat, reaching up to whisper in his ear. Their heads bumped and she giggled. "I like it  _rough_."

"Rough?" Liam asked, lowering his voice as well. The driver had shut the window between them, but he still felt this was a secret she was trusting him with.

She nodded slowly, her eyes gradually glazing over. "Rough. Like spanking,  _hurt me_  rough."

Liam nodded along with her, the alcohol clouding his brain a little. He reached down, his hand in her lap, and unbuttoned her jeans. She grabbed his hand.

"No shagging in the taxi, remember?" she whispered, casting a fearful glance towards the driver.

Liam shrugged. "We're about to stop."

He kept hold of her hand as the cab drew to a halt outside a gated estate, threw money at the driver, then eagerly pulled her back out into the cold air. Jess stared up at the mansion as Liam entered the security code that made the gate swing open theatrically.

"You live here?" she asked.

"I live here," Liam confirmed, holding out his hand for her to take. "And the best part is that we'll be the only ones in the whole house."

Jess took his hand, letting him lead her into the mansion. He struggled a little with getting the key into the lock, but as soon as the door was closed behind them Jess found herself pressed to the wall, Liam's hands roaming her body. His lips were on hers, his breathing fast and warm against her skin, the kiss messy and passionate. Her fingers fumbled for the buttons down his shirt, undoing them one by one while he focused on her jeans.

When she'd unfastened his shirt, he stepped away from her to shrug it from his shoulders, shoving his jeans down to join the pile on the floor. Her jeans were halfway down her thighs, and she kicked them off easily, throwing her top to the floor. Liam reached for her again, lifting her as easily as a child, his hands holding her waist. His palms burned against her skin and she held his face, brushing her fingers over the thin layer of stubble he'd built up.

Navigating through the house all the way to the bedroom up the stairs seemed like a slight problem to Liam, so he opted for the living room instead. He lowered them both onto the carpet, kneeling over Jess. She reached up to keep contact with him as he drew back, pressing kisses down her neck and collarbones until he'd reached the edge of her bra.

It was a lovely pair of lingerie she was wearing, Liam noticed, as he lifted her a few inches off the ground with one hand, fiddling with her bra clasp beneath her. She arched in his grip, her head tilted back, her lips slightly parted. As soon as he'd unfasten the garment, he flung the bra away from them, kissing the valley between her breasts as he lowered her back down to the carpet.

He explored her breasts with his mouth, kissing every inch of skin he could, swirling his tongue around her nipples and gently biting down on the raised nubs to hear her squeal with delight. She tugged at his boxers impatiently, but he slapped her hands away.

"Don't be greedy," he murmured, licking past her lips.

"Greedy?" she asked, starting to giggle again. "I want you to fuck me."

"Then roll over."

Jess turned over so she was on her knees and elbows, feeling his hands run up her sides. He hesitated when he came to her panties, sliding them down her legs, the lace fringing scraping her skin ever so slightly. She squirmed a little, feeling his gaze on her thighs and what lay between. When his hand brushed lightly on the insides of her thighs she trembled. He drew his hand away and she waited.

A sharp slap was delivered to her raised bum cheek and she dropped onto her belly, grunting in shock. Liam's fingers pressed into the skin on her sides as he pulled her back up, positioning her so her bum was raised higher than it had been last time.

"You said you wanted rough," he said, his fingers smoothing delicately over the red mark he'd made. "I'm willing to give it to you, if you still want it."

Jess nodded, pushing back into his palm. "I want it."

"Good."

Liam's hand cupped her cheek before he landed another smack down on her skin. She was expecting it this time, but the pain that shot through her still made her whimper, though she didn't flinch as much. Liam traced his fingers over her skin and between her legs, gently stroking her clit. Jess relaxed a little as he cupped her. Before she knew what was happening, he'd slapped upwards and her knees buckled again.

Liam pressed his lips to the red mark on her cheek, his voice muffled by her skin. "Too rough?"

"No," she replied, her voice sounding a little strained. "Just fuck me already."

Liam reached for the unit under the television. Due to similar situations in the past - when he couldn't wait to get to the bedroom - he now kept a small box of condoms in the second drawer. He pulled one out now and opened it, pulling his boxers off as he went. With one hand, he rolled the condom over his cock. With the other, he drizzled cold lube over the tender red mark on Jess' bum, delighted when the sensation made her shiver.

He knelt up, placing his hands on her hips. She pushed backwards, making him chuckle and tease her with his tip until he decided he was ready. He guided himself inside her, shallowly thrusting and gradually pushing all of himself inside her. Jess gasped as he moved inside her, her fingers digging into the carpet. She pushed herself further onto him, stretching her back like a cat to persuade him to fill her up quicker.

Liam raised his hand to her skin again, this time on the opposite cheek, and gripped her hips tightly. If fast and rough was what she wanted, fast and rough was what she was going to get. He used her hips to push her on and off his dick, making her do the work for him. Their skin slapped together loudly, sweat beginning to cover both of them. Liam dragged his nails across her back. Jess cried out in surprise. No one had ever been this rough with her, not even when she'd begged for it. She liked it.

Liam took a handful of her hair and pulled, letting go of her hips. He used her hair to stay upright and balance as he fucked into her, hard and fast. Beneath him, she moaned and gasped, the noises he revelled in. He pulled her hair harder, forcing her to arch her back and straighten up until she was almost kneeling in the same position he was. Liam dropped down to sit on his heels, pulling her along with him until she sat in his lap, propelled by his continuous movements.

He reached around her, snaking his hands up her body until he was cupping her breasts, squeezing them harshly, rolling her nipples between his fingers. His hips jolted as he kept fucking her, and through her skin he could feel her heart fluttering with the pleasure and exertion. He pressed a kiss to the back of her neck, scraping his teeth along her skin at the last moment before he pulled away.

Jess could hear him behind her, grunting as he moved. Her body ached delightfully from his treatment. She spread her legs a little more, and immediately slid a little further onto him, stretching to accommodate him. He gasped from behind her, pressing his elbows into her ribs, and pressed his face against her back.

Within moments she found herself cumming, tensing in his lap. Her mouth fell open, but she didn't know whether she was making any sound or not. Liam tightened his grip around her waist, his nose pressing hard between her shoulder blades. She fell back against him, panting heavily, and only then realised he was gently lifting her from his lap.

Liam lay Jess on the floor, watching out the corner of his eye as she pushed herself into a sitting position. His legs trembled as he stumbled through to the kitchen, dumping the used condom in the bin. Back in the living room, he grabbed the thick throw that usually lay folded up on the back of the couch, and shook it out, draping it over the top of Jess. Stairs were too much of a challenge right now. Liam lay down beside her, holding her close to his chest.

When Jess woke the next morning, it took her a few minutes to remember why she was bruised and sore, and why it felt like she'd been sleeping on a floor all night. The throw was tucked in around her, keeping her warm, and she struggled to stand with the heavy blanket draped around her body. She would have happily taken it off - she didn't mind being naked at all - if she could remember where she was. The room smelt like sweat and sex, and the carpet bore the dents of two bodies curled up together.

She tucked the throw around her body like a toga and stepped over gouge marks in the carpet. She'd made those, she knew; she remembered the sex, and the handsome man in the bar, but it wasn't until she stepped into the kitchen to find him sitting naked at the table that she fully remembered what had happened last night.

Liam smiled at her from the table, scraping a butter knife over his toast. "Morning. There's bread for toast, or cereal, or whatever else you want. I can cook you something too, if you want."

Jess stared uncomprehendingly at him. "You're offering me breakfast?"

He nodded, biting into the toast. She noticed that the bread was black and crunchy, but the taste didn't seem to bother him. "It's morning, you're probably hungry."

"You're not going to kick me out?"

Liam frowned, putting down his toast. "Why would I do that?"

"It's a one night stand? It's what normally happens?"

He shrugged. "If you want me to kick you out then fine, I will, but at least have breakfast first."

Jess turned to look at the counter, where the chrome toaster sat. She turned the timer down and picked up two slices of bread. Whenever she moved, the throw would loosen around her. She glanced at Liam, saw that he was staring at his phone, and let the throw fall to the floor. The thick material made a small thump as it hit the laminate flooring and Liam glanced up, hissing lowly.

"Did I do that?" he asked, staring at the yellowing bruises over her body.

Jess glanced down. "I think so. I asked for it, though."

Liam was quiet for a moment. "You did enjoy it though, right?"

She nodded. "It was amazing.  _You_  were amazing... Most guys aren't rough at all, and I fake it, but last night was genuine."

Liam beamed. "I'm glad." He nodded to the toaster. "Your toast is burning." He waited until she was sitting at the table opposite him. "You know, I'm free all day."

She looked at him, toast raised halfway to her mouth. "I thought you were kicking me out after breakfast?"

"Breakfast tomorrow, if you want." He leaned across the table. "We can chill for most of the day, but I'll definitely be adding to that bruise collection."

Jess ended up staying with Liam for another night.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is one of the requested one shots.
> 
> Twitter - @nightwalkersff
> 
> New tumblr, which I will be using to post questions, updates, AND all the one shots are in one place and sorted by boy and content and stuff - nightwalkersff.tumblr.com


End file.
